legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Legends Of Light and Darkness part 6 Transcript
With The others who just started to take a plane to where Iroh instructed Balthazar: Well this is comfortable isn't it Hiccup: Whatever you say. I told Bender on several occasions that I am not comfortable with this new technology they use since remember I'm from a viking like universe. Obi Wan: Also I'm from a universe where we know nothing but space mostly Zuko: To put it mildly, just about all of you are uncomfortable with plane Aang: Yes Aleu: Defiantly Astrid: Haven't heard of a plane, that’s new to me Hiccup: Hold on, I'm getting the video phone Bender: Hiccup, good you got the call Hellboy: Well yes, Question who's going on this quest Bender: Us and You. Membrane Elite, The V Crusaders, The Helper Squad and the Scorpion Squad aren't around. Apparently we're also the ones who can do it. I’m just waiting since we are doing dressing as fantasy characters Bender: They wanted to play dress up so we gave them time. I picked a manly costume Jack Frost: Not as manly as mine! Bender jumps back. Jack is dressed as Inigo Montoya from The Princess Bride; a Spanish guitar riff is heard Bender: Jesus, Frost. Don't scare me like this. Jack Frost: 'Allo. My name is not Jack. It is Inigo Montoya. You killed my brother. points his sword at him Bender: Father. Jack: Father. Prepare to die. Bender: Alright, very nice, Jack, but don't do that! We don't need to encourage every tights-wearing idiot to sneak in here like that. Anti Cosmo enters the room Anti Cosmo: Fly, you fools! Bender and Jack both jump back at this Anti Cosmo: "For I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! Dark Fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Bender: Yeah, well... , “''Bender kicks Anti Cosmo”''Knock before you come in, Dumbledore! In fact, is anyone else already here? Axel: Yes! I mean uh N-No, no, no! Bender: Alright, alright, GET OUT IN HERE! Skipper: We'd preferred if you called our names out first! Sparrow: Yeah, it's more dramatic that way! Bender: *sighs* Alright, fine. Skipper! Skipper, dressed in knight armor and with a drawn beard, shows up on Bender, Jack Frost and Anti Cosmo Skipper: I must remind you, Bender, that I am a civilized man with occasional lapses. Bender: What are you, some sort of Monty Python sketch? Skipper: I, good sir, am King Arthur, as played by Sir Richard Harris. Bender: Actually, I don't think he was knighted. Anti Cosmo: Kind of ironic... Skipper: In the greatest movie ever made, Camelot. Anti Cosmo: What's the Elvish word for prat? Skipper: Have at thee! Skipper and Anti Cosmo are ready to clash at each other, but their fight is split by Bender Bender: Hey, hey, hey, hey! Save it for Broadway! Alright, now where's Heloise? A bright flash blinds the boys. Heloise comes in dressed as Arwen. Heloise: *speaks in Elvish-sounding words* (Subtitles: "Greetings unattractive mortals.") Skipper: What'd she say? Heloise: *"Elvish"* (Subtitles: "I am Arwen, daughter of King what's-his-name from those Matrix movies.") Bender, Jack, Anti Cosmo and Skipper: What?! Heloise: Read the damn subtitles! Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo and Jack Frost look down and seem to understand them. Angry Video Game Nerd then comes in dressed as Conan afterwards AVGN: Crom! Ask me what is best in life! Jack Frost: Okay, what is best in life? AVGN: To crush the enemies, see them driven before you, and hear the lamentation of their women. Present company excluded. Heloise: *"Elvish"* (Subtitles: "It's cool") Bender: I like it! Very good! Ah, who else there? Um... Axl! Axl, dressed as a lion, appears to a soundtrack from Narnia Axl: Greetings, sons of Adam, daughters of Eve. I am King Aslan. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Anti Cosmo, AVGN and Jack Frost laugh at him Axl: Oh, shut up! Bender: *laughing* I don't know, Ass Man! I don't think you've got the nerve! Anti Cosmo: "Oh, grrr!" Axl: Come on, guys! Stop laughing! Aang: You're probably not gonna like my costume, then... Aang is dressed in a gray suit with blobs attacked Bender: What the... Aang, is that you? Aang: No, it's the Rockbiter! Bender: You look like a steroid elephant turd. Aang: *holding two dolls* Well, my little friends think I look good, don't you? These are my little friends. They've come to help stop the Nothing! Say hello to my little friends! Everyone is staring silently Bender: Very nice. Anyway, I- Aang puts the dolls up to the screen Aang: I said "Say HELLO!" Bender: *nervously pats one* Hello, inanimate objects. Aang: *taking the dolls away* They'll be watching you. Bender: Alie! Where is Alie? *a dog bite is heard* The Hell? Alie: *speaks Japanese* (subtitles: "I am Princess Mononoke, half woman, half wolf. Daughter of the great Wolf God, Gillian Anderson!") Bender: Okay, alright! You're an animal rights nut! Geez! Balthazar enters, dressed as Harry Potter Balthazar: Expecto tarobitussin! Magic is in the air! Spyro enters, also dressed as Harry Spyro: Hey! You copycat! I was going to be Harry Potter! Balthazar: Says who? Spyro: Says me! Balthazar: Yeah? Spyro: Yeah! Anti Cosmo: Oh will you both shut up? Alie: *Japanese* (subtitles: "Silence!") Bender: Hey, hey, hey! We got two Lord of the Rings and possibly two Narnias! Heloise: What? Bender: Well, you do kinda look like the older sister. Skipper: Yeah he has a point Bender: ''So we can have two Harry Potters! Spyro: But he shouldn't even qualify! I'm authentic British! Balthazar: Yeah, well, I'm Canadian! Spyro: That's as British as being Turkish, you tit! Balthazar: What are you talking aboot? Spyro: It's "about," you twat! Bender: Stop it, stop it! As far as I'm concerned, you both look equally stupid! Spyro: But I look more stupid, right? Bender: OH YEAH! Now, where's Sparrow? ''Jack Sparrow is revealed to be dressed as Indiana Jones Sparrow: "Too bad the Hovitos don't know you like I do, Bender: Oh, come on, Indiana Jones? That isn't fantasy. Sparrow: It's quest-based, so it counts. Anyways, he survived a nuclear explosion in a refrigerator. If that's not fantasy, then I don't know what is. Bender: *sighs* Alright, fine. Where's Isabella? Harps play as Isabella, dressed as Snow White, shows up Isabella: "Oh, some day my prince will come!" Bender: No, no! What's wrong with you people? It's fantasy-based, not fairy tales! Isabella: Oh, yeah, I forgot. Fairy tales are so based in reality. I mean... *puts hands on chest, talks in softer voice* reality! Phineas enters, dressed as Peter Pan, to the score of said movie Phineas: It's all about giving in to the dreams of your imagination! Bender: Holy fuck, what is that? Phineas: I am Peter Pan, the little rapscallion who will never grow up. Bender: Well, I can clearly see that. Zuko, dressed as Profion from Dungeons and Dragons, shows up behind Hiccup Zuko: "Good, good! I can use every ounce of your rage!﻿ Aht-aht-aht-aht-aaaaaah! Balthazar: Oh my God, you're Jeremy Irons from Dungeons & Dragons? Zuko: *touches Balthazar's face* Good, does that upset you? I can use every ounce of your anger!﻿ Aht-aht-aht-aht-aaaaaah! Balthzar: *scared* I don't wanna ride with him. A Spanish guitar plays as Slade, dressed like the Dread Pirate Roberts - but with his eyes covered - enters Slade: Hey guys, check me out! 'Tis I, the Dread Pirate Roberts! Everyone stands silent Slade: From The Princess Bride! silence remains It's Slade. Anti Cosmo and Bender: OHHHHHH! Obi-Wan enters, wearing a red wig Obi-Wan Kenobi: How's this? Bender: Oh, hey Kenobi! You're... Obi-Wan Kenobi: I'm Willow. Bender: ...Of course! Okay, well, there's only one person missing. Where's Axel? Gong is heard as Axel enters, dressed as Jareth from Labyrinth Axel: Apologies. I was busy doing my dance magic dance. Bender: Oh my God. It's David Bowie from Labyrinth. Phineas: Does that mean he's got the... Cut to Axel's huge codpiece in his crotch where Bender, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Skipper, Phineas, Axl, Angry Video Game Nerd and Jack Frost react in disgust... '' Axel: I can't help if I want to ''*pelvic thrust* flaunt what I've got. After another disgusted reaction shot... Bender: It's like a dead ferret! , Alright! You all look epically ridiculous! Now this is the kind of team that's gonna get us riches! Everyone: Hooray! Aleu: So you guys ready now? Skipper: Yes Isabella: Of course Aang: Though I am going to have a hard time getting that out of my head Obi Wan: In time Heloise: Well see you guys some time Balthazar: You as well Spyro: The adventure has truly begun Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs